1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binder, and more particularly to a binder for loose-leaf paper.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional loose-leaf binder in accordance with the prior art is a binder (70) that is a flexible spiral coil. The binder (70) has two ends (not numbered) and is attached to a notebook (60) having loose-leaf paper (not numbered) through multiple punched holes (61). The binder (70) is attached to the notebook (60) by passing one end of the binder (70) sequentially through all the punched holes (61) in the loose-papers. However, one loose-leaf sheet of paper cannot be removed from the binder (70) without tearing the loose-leaf sheet of paper unless the binder (70) is completely removed from all the through holes (61) in the notebook (60) first. Therefore, inserting and removing sheets of paper from the binder is time consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved loose-leaf binder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.